Episode 8616 (10th October 2019)
Plot Moira turns down a day out with Cain despite him reminding her the previous night, and she agreed. He walks off in a huff. Vanessa is still heated and is preparing all of Kerry's stuff together to get rid off every last speck of her. Charity questions Tracy on her and Pete. She denies that anything's going on, and Vanessa makes it clear that it isn't a good idea for them too. Dan interrogates Kerry on her and Tracy in front of Amelia. Aaron and Robert take Seb out for the day. Nate begs Moira to hear him out, but she reassures him she meant everything she said. Rodney and Eric try to persuade Doug to start growing again, but he's reluctant. Vanessa apologises to Tracy for putting her off Pete and prompts her to make a go of things. Charity offers to take the two girls out for dinner at the café, but Vanessa is reluctant to leave the house because she may see Kerry. Pete confronts Nate and tells him he needs to end it with Moira. Nate begins to rile him up and squares up to him. Aaron has prepared somewhat of a bucket list for him and Robert. Robert wants to slow down. Rodney and Eric think they've clocked where Doug might have kept a stash. Moira and Cain share a moment while trying to build up a bike for Kyle in which Nate interrupts. Dan interrogates Kerry a second time and this time wants an answer. She tells him that she was behind on the rent, he isn't convinced and she finally breaks. Charity wants to take Vanessa to Cornwall. A solicitor turns up at the Dingles. Mandy is reluctant to hear him out, but he convinces her. He asks for Lydia Hart, who has been left a large sum of money. Mandy's eyes spring alight, and she pretends to be Lydia herself. Nate wants to start a new life with Moira away from the farm. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *Vinny - Bradley Johnson *Alan Pepper - Alan Drake Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard, living room and farmland *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Café Main Street *Butlers Farm Caravan Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aaron attempts to raise Robert's spirits; Moira's guilt continues to weigh on her; and Mandy receives a surprise visitor. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 6,145,462 viewers (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes